Second Chances
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Ils pensaient qu'ils l'avaient perdu. Ils avaient renoncé à espérer même lorsqu'un étranger est venu bouleversé leurs vies. Maintenant, il semblerait qu'elle pourrait avoir de nouveau droit au bonheur. Mais et toutes ces choses qu'il a emporté avec lui ?
1. Prologue

Je commence encore une nouvelle traduction comportant plusieurs chapitres mais comme j'ai le temps, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Rassurez-vous, j'essairais d'alterner les updates concernant les différentes traductions en route.

* * *

"Je jure que si cet idiot est encore dans son lit, je vais lui faire sa peau ! » murmura avec colère une jeune femme qui marchait sur la pointe des pieds dans un couloir sombre vers une porte fermée. Elle la poussa pour l'ouvrir doucement et fut accueillit par des ronflements sonores. Tellement fort en fait, qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait réussi à dormir la nuit dernière. Et toutes les autres nuits, par la même occasion. Soupirant, elle repoussa ses longs cheveux châtains derrière son épaule et marcha près du lit. Voilà dans quel était il était : les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, ronflant béatement.

« HARRY POTTER ! »

L'homme s'assit et regarda autour de lui, surpris, puis gémit alors que ses yeux la découvraient. « Hermione ! Merlin pourquoi est-ce que tu fait ça ?"

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait, s'éloignant du lit alors qu'il se débattait avec sa couverture.

"Il est déjà sept heures Harry, au cas oû tu ne l'aurais pas compris ! Nous devons nous habiller et partir travailler ! » Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda.

Il soupira, et lorsqu'il parla sa voix était indéniablement dangereuse. « Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que je n'avais pas besoin de deux heures pour me préparer ? Pour l'amour de Merlin ! » Il finit par se laisser retomber sur son lit mais elle fut à ses côtés en un éclair, lui tirant les pieds.

"Et bien, certaines personnes aiment manger avant de partir précipitamment pour une longue journée de travail. Honnêtement, Harry, ne sais tu pas que le petit déjeuner est le plus important… »

"Blah, blah, blah !" bougonna-t-il en mettant sa robe de chambre miteuse et traînant les pieds vers les escaliers.

"Et Harry, je t'en supplie achète une nouvelle robe de chambre. Celle-ci ressemble aux guenilles d'un elfe de maison ! »

Harry s'empêcha de sourire et continua à descendre, secouant la tête.

Arrivé en bas, il était conscient de la profonde gratitude qu'il avait pour Hermione. Parce qu'il savait que sans elle, il aurait abandonné il y a longtemps.

En attendant, Hermione s'occupait en faisant le lit du jeune sorcier, puis fit une pause pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Si quelqu'un dans le monde magique découvrait cette lumière, cela provoquerait tout sorte de ragots durant des mois, voir des années. Comment les gens réagiraient-ils en apprennent que Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Magique, ne pouvait dormir sans une lumière à côté de son lit pour éloigner les horrifiants, implacables cauchemars qui l'assaillaient ?

Elle soupira, son humeur menaçant de prendre une tournure des plus mauvaise. C'était tellement dur de rester gaie et positive. La plupart des jours, elle avait juste envie de retourner se coucher dans son lit et rester là. Depuis la Bataille Finale, elle n'avait pas été capable d'avoir un moment de paix. Elle pouvait voir son visage chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux.

_Arrête ça_, lui avertit son esprit et rapidement, elle sortit de la chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à Ron. Pas maitenant. Penser à lui apporterait une intense et dévorante misère, à tel point qu'elle serait obligée de rester ici toute la journée, hurlant et pleurant en frappant du poings contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à saigner.

"Harry ? Est-ce que cest l'odeur de toast que je sens ?" Elle força sa voix à sembler gaie.

Harry soupira alors qu'il versait du lait dans un bol avant d'y ajouter des céréales. Peu importe combien Hermione essayait, elle ne pouvait pas le tromper. Il la connaissait trop bien. Et là, tout de suite, il pouvait dire qu'elle était faussement joyeuse, essayant de parer les souvenirs incessants. C'était futile. _Je pense à lui tous les jours moi aussi Hermione, _voulait-il lui avouer. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce que cela faisait trois ans que Ronald Weasley avait été enlevé, et depuis ils n'avaient pas prononcé son nom une seule fois. Non pas même une fois.

Plusieurs heures plus tard Hermione parcourait avec urgence les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. Son patron avait un besoin urgent de lui parler avant de partir pour la Conférence Annuelle de Sorciers en Egypte. Elle frappa et entendit un laconique, « Entrez ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, attendant qu'on lui demande de s'asseoir. Il semblait occupé et sa tête était actuellement penchée sur une liasse épaisse de parchemin. Elle détourna ses yeux de ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés.

Des cheveux roux.

Comment une si petite chose comme la couleur de cheveux de quelqu'un avait le pouvoir de la réduire en une masse tremblante de chagrin !

Finalement, il aboya, "Asseyez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas besoin d'une autorisation je présume ? »

Elle s'assit, croisant ses jambes et posant ses mains sur ses genoux, puis compta mentalement jusqu'à dix dans un effort de se contrôler. Il était toujours tellement grossier !

_Pourquoi n'arrêtes-t-il pas de penser à mes sentiments ? Il est toujours si blessant !_

Il leva les yeux. "Bien, je vais partir comme vous le savez. Je devrais être de retour dans une semaine, mais si il y a quelque chose d'urgent, j'attends de vous que vous me gardiez informé. »

Elle acquiesça, se préparant à se lever.

"Oh, et vous serez responsable en mon absence. Il semble qu'on ne puisse faire confiance à personne ici pour faire la chose la plus simple. Au moins vous vous êtes compétente. »

Elle supprima son envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Vraiment ! Après tout, c'était elle qui rédigeait chaque loi ici au Département des Lois du Ministère, pendant qu'il restait assis à écrire des lettres et à déjeuner pendant des heures ! Hermione n'était pas une personne suffisante, mais si il y avait une chose dont elle était fière, c'était son intelligence et ses capacités. Elle n'avait pas besoin que ce cul pompeux le lui rappel !

"Bien, ce sera tout."

"Merci Mr Weasley. Passez un bon voyage," dit-elle poliment avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Il la suivit et elle se raidit malgré elle. C'était la pire des choses. Elle pouvait supporter les remarques de Percy et son arrogance, même lorsqu'il la traitait comme un serviteur payé. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était ses tentatives tordues pour la séduire. Cette pensée lui donna envie de hurler et de s'enfuir en courant.

Bien sûr, Percy était derrière elle maintenant. Sa main plana près de son bras et elle du se contenir pour rester calme et informelle.

"Hermione. Appelle moi Percy quand nous sommes seuls. » Il essaya de paraître gentil, mais elle sentit un frisson la parcourir au son de sa voix.

"D'accord." Elle essaya de sembler douce.

Il tendit la main puis toucha son bras. Elle tressaillit.

"Quand je reviendrais, je pense que nous devrions dîner ensemble. » Il essayait de paraître nonchalant comme d'habitude mais elle pouvait sentir l'urgence dans son ton. N'importe quel dîner qu'ils auraient finirait en combat, elle en était certaine. Elle frissonna. Pourquoi devait-il recommencer encore et encore ?

"Je ne pense pas que ce serait bien. Après tout, vous êtes mon patron. » Etonnant à quel point elle arrivait à contrôler sa voix alors qu'en réalité, la panique s'emparait d'elle. Elle voulait repousser sa main, toujours sur son bras.

Il se pencha. "Pas après des heures. Et puis je suis ton ami. Du moins, si tu le souhaites. »

Elle se retourna. "Percy, ne fait pas ça s'il te plait !" dit-elle d'un ton aiguisé.

Il recula, ses yeux parcourant son corps voracement. « Qui pourrais me blâmer ? Tu es une belle femme, Hermione, si intelligente et belle. Tu sais que je t'observe depuis de nombreuses années maintenant ? »

"Est-ce que ce sera tout, monsieur ?" Elle réussi à sembler confiante et insouciante alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Percy rie froidement. "Quand es-tu devenue si enflammé, si voluptueuse, Hermione ? Ton corps est tellement… et tu es la plus belle de toutes les sorcières, et pourtant tu n'as personne. Laisse moi être là pour toi. Tu as besoin d'un homme. » Il avança vers elle de nouveau.

Elle recula et releva la tête, puis dit finalement. « Je ne pense pas que ma vie te concerne. Je te prierais de rester en dehors. »

Il semblait fâché maintenant. "Nous verrons. Mon frère est mort depuis des années ; je pense que tu es une proie idéale. »

Elle chancela comme si il l'avait giflé. « Bâtard ! Pas étonnant que ta famille te méprise ! »

Il avança et agrippa son bras avec force. « Penses-tu que cela m'importe ? Moi, le directeur de tout ce foutu département, je me fiche de ces Weasley faibles et idiots. J'ai quitté cette vie il y a très longtemps ! »

Tremblante, elle réussit à se libérer, ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant sa collègue Susan. Rapidement, Hermione la poussa et courut dans le couloir. Une fois enfermé en sécurité dans son bureau, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura durant ce qu'il lui sembla des heures. Son esprit était envahi de pensées colériques. Elle savait qu'elle devait quitter son travail immédiatement, si seulement elle pouvait s'éloigner de Percy et des souvenirs constants autour d'elle.

_Comment ose-t-il parler de Ron ? Comment ose-t-il ! _

Elle eut envie de revenir en arrière et de lui faire mal, le frapper et lui lancer tout les sorts qu'elle connaissait. _Il n'a même pas assisté à l'enterrement !_

A nouveau elle laissa couler ses larmes, impuissante dans sa douleur. L'enterrement de Ron. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé son corps, mais tout le monde avait reconnu qu'il était futile de continuer à chercher. Une fois que Voldemort avait obtenu ce dont il avait besoin de Ron, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il le laisse partir. Pour la millionième fois, Hermione regrettait que leur dernière rencontre n'ait pas été différente…

"_Hermione, dis moi seulement comment tu te sens ! Ou je le ferais! » Harry la regarda alors qu'elle bougeait inconfortablement sur sa chaise._

"_Si tu oses Harry, je..."_

_Harry rie. "Je pensais que tu avais dit que vous étiez seulement des amis ? » Il contint difficilement son hilarité._

_Elle rougit. __"Nous le sommes ! Je veux dire, c'est-à-dire… oh et puis zut alors ! »_

_Harry rigola plus fort en voyant son expression._

_Elle soupira, comme si quelque chose de difficile allait arriver. __« Oh, ca va ! Comme si tu ne savais pas ! __Oui je suis attirée par Ron. Et je ne sais pas s'il ressent la même chose."_

_Harry la regarda, surpris. __"Coment ça ? Tu es bien calée avec les sentiments et tout ces trucs, comment tu peux ne pas le voir ? »_

_Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Parce que, Harry, c'est un peu plus dur quand je dois m'occuper de mes propres sentiments plutôt que ceux des autres ! Je peux te dire quoi dire à Cho, mais je ne peux pas me donner des leçons sur la meilleure façon de me rapprocher de Ron, d'accord ? »_

_Harry pouffa de rire. __"Qui dit que tu as besoin de leçon ? Vas-y juste avec tes sentiments ! » _

_Et cette petite phrase fit son effet. Cela semblait si simple, tellement clair. __Juste avec tes sentiments. Hermione se leva d'un bon, rayonnante. "Tu as raison ! Ca ne doit pas être si difficile ? __Je veux dire, je crois vraiment qu'il pourrait m'aimer..."_

_Elle cessa de parler lorsque Harry éclata de rire. __« Pourrait t'aimer ? C'est une plaisanterie ? __Il est fou de toi ! Maintenant vas-y avant qu'il ne parte pour Pré-Au-Lard ! »_

_Elle se souvint soudain que Ron devait en effet partir pour à Pré-Au-Lard. Son frère Charlie était en ville quelques heures et il voulait le voir. Ron avait réussi à obtenir la permission de sortir malgré toute la sécurité (être Préfet avait ses avantages) après avoir supplier McGonnagall. Il était probablement arrivé aux portes du château à cet instant._

_Elle courut dans les escaliers, traversa le hall et passa les portes. Reconnaissant sa tête rousse parmi la foule des autres élèves, elle hurla, « Ron ! Attends ! »_

_Il s'arrêta et se retourna, souriant lorsqu'il la vit. Elle courut vers lui, respirant difficilement._

"_Si tu es venue pour me rappeler de te prendre des plumes, Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin ! » Il souriait largement et elle résista à une impulsion folle de lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser sauvagement. A la place, elle lui sourit timidement, une chose totalement inhabituelle._

_Il semblait confus. "Hermione ? __Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis plutôt pressé. »_

_Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était si impatient ! __Ce qu'elle voulait lui dire exigeait du temps. Elle ne pouvait pas juste lui parler ici et le faire partir en courant. Cela devrait attendre qu'il revienne. _

"_Oh, vas-y, nous parlerons quand tu reviendras," elle le poussa doucement, le simple contact entre sa main et son épaule musclé lui envoya des frissons dans tous le corps._

_Il sourit encore, ses yeux bleus scintillaient. « Tu es sûre, dévoreuse de livres ? »_

_Elle rayonna comme une imbécile. Il s'était mis à l'appeler ainsi depuis l'année dernière et chaque fois qu'elle entendait son surnom, son cœur se gonflait au point d'exploser. Elle savait que cela ne signifiait rien de spécial, c'était juste une plaisanterie mais tout de même, elle sentait un sentiment de chaleur s'insinuer en elle et elle l'aimait. Oh, elle l'aimait tellement !_

"_Eh ? Hermione ?" __Ron se pencha légèrement et la regarda de plus près, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et répondit sans réfléchir, « Bon voyage Ron ! » et l'embrassa rapidement sur le coin de la bouche. Il se raidit sous le choc et elle recula, le visage écarlate._

_Il la regarda fixement un moment puis commença à se diriger vers les portes, mais pas avant de s'être tourner et lui avoir sourit. Son visage reflétait l'espoir, la joie et l'attente._

_Elle savait dans ce bref coup d'oeil qu'il avait compris son intention et le plus important, qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments. _

Hermione soupira, penchant la tête dans le vain espoir de refouler le flot permanent de larmes désespérées. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il avait été capturé par des Mangemorts à Pré-Au-Lard. Il l'avait emmené à Voldmort et il avait utilisé Ron, torturé et finalement tué. Elle se souviendrait toujours de ce batârd qui avait sifflé ces mots à Harry durant la dernière bataille. « Ton ami était brave, et si utile ! J'ai brisé son esprit et ensuite, je l'ai tué. » Harry avait hurlé de fureur et chargé. Ironiquement, les mots cruels de Voldemort avait été ce dont avait besoin Harry pour en finir avec lui.

_Si seulement nous avions eu plus de temps ensemble ! _Pour la millionième fois elle souhaita l'impossible : qu'elle ait avoué ses sentiments à Ron plus tôt, qu'il ait réussi à être ensemble, même brièvement. Peut-être que cela ne ferait pas aussi mal si elle avait eut l'opportunité de lui avouer son amour et qu'il ressente la même chose. _Ou peut-être que ça aurait été encore plus douloureux._

Elle se releva. Il était temps qu'elle donne sa démission. Elle avait prévu de quitter ce service avant que Percy ne revienne. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle revoit ce trou du cul à nouveau. Elle se rappela les mots que lui avait dit Molly à l'enterrement de Ron : soit bénie ma chérie. Tu as encore tellement de choses à vivre.

Ouais, c'est vrai. J'attends juste de mourir.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonne nouvelle, Ron apparaitra dans le prochain chapitre. Prochain update : Living Memory.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Hermione ne ratait jamais un jour de travail, mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la simple idée d'être enfermée au Ministère toute la journée, à étudier des documents ennuyeux. Sur une impulsion, elle prit son sac et sortit de son bureau alors que tout le monde se rassemblait pour déjeuner. Elle erra sans but, résistant à la tentation de rendre visite à une personne qui la ferait se sentir terrible et merveilleuse en même temps.

_Arrête de réfléchir ! Vas-y !_

Elle ferma les yeux et transplana. L'instant d'après, elle se trouvait à l'extérieur d'une maison drôle et tordue, au bord d'un étang. Ravalant difficilement ce qui l'empêchait de respirer, elle entra dans le Terrier. Une couche de poussière recouvrait la cuisine, une vue qui sembla insupportablement tragique à Hermione. Cet endroit était toujours si impeccable !

"Molly ?" Sa voix était douce.

Aucune réponse. Elle traversa la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds et arriva au séjour. Molly Weasley était assise sur une chaise, fixant d'un air absent la fenêtre. Hermione s'approcha d'elle.

"Molly. Comment allez-vous ?"

La vieille femme la fixa, puis sourit faiblement. "Oh, c'est toi ma chérie. Je me demandais quand tu viendrais. C'est devenu si calme par ici. Du thé ?" Elle commença à se lever mais Hermione secoua la tête rapidement.

"Non, merci. Asseyez-vous Molly, je voulais juste vous voir un peu." Elle donna un petit coup de baguette magique et une chaise arriva d'un coin de la pièce, s'arrêtant doucement derrière elle.

Les deux femmes restèrent assises en silence un moment.

"Comment vas-tu ? Tu es trop mince," dit Molly presque automatiquement, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

"Oh non. Je vais bien. Vous allez l'air un peu fatigué."

Molly soupira. "La prospérité, je suppose. J'ai juste l'impression d'oublier des choses, tu sais. Depuis que Arthur..."

Hermione serra sa main doucement et Molly commença à pleurer. "Oh, c'est si dur ! Je sais que je suis égïste, je devrais remercier Merlin pour Bill et Fred et George et Ginny mais je continue à penser à Arthur et Charlie et R..."

Elle s'arrêta, effrayée. Hermione et Harry ne parlaient jamais de Ron. Hermione cligna des yeux, tentant d'empêcher ses propres larmes de couler. Elle voulait dire quelque chose de réconfortant et profond, mais les mots étaient si injustifiés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils apporteraient de tout façon ? Ron était parti, voilà tout.

"Je suis désolé, ma chérie. Je me sens seule, je suppose, avec Bill à Paris et les jumeaux accaparés par leur magasin. Ils essayant et passent parfois pour le dîner, les pauvres chéris. J'attends vraiment tes visites avec impatience."

Soudain Hermione voulut partir, s'échapper de ce déluge de souvenirs que cette maison suscitait toujours en elle. Il était partout : dans la cuisine, finissant un plat en répondant à ses commentaires la bouche pleine ; dans la salon, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui alors que ses yeux bleus brillants glissaient sur ses devoirs ; dans son affreuse chambre orange, traînant sans t-shirt, la faisant rougir d'embrassement et de désir...

"Oû est Ginny ?" Elle força son esprit à sortir de cette rêverie et revenir au présent.

Molly commença. "Harry ne t'a pas dit ?"

Hermione sentit un inexplicable frisson la parcourir. "Me dire quoi ?"

Molly soupira, les larmes coulant en bas de son visage.

"Ginny ne va pas bien du tout. Elle néglige son travail. Elle rentre à peine à la maison et quand elle est là, elle est obsédée par ces folles théories..."

Hermione se leva brusquement, les poings serrés. "Vous voulez parler de ses rêves ?"

Molly acquiesça avec hésitation. "Je lui ai souvent dit d'abandonner. Je ne peux pas en supporter plus !" Elle commença à sangloter sérieusement et Hermione la prit dans ses bras, luttant avec ses propres larmes.

"Elle insiste en disant que son frère est vivant, qu'elle rêve de lui ! Elle va me tuer si elle continue !"

Hermione caressa les cheveux de la vieille femme distraitement, ses propres pensées bouillonnaient. Ginny avait été effondrée suite à la tragédie qui avait touchée sa famille. Durant les trois premiers mois, elle avait été dans un coma en raison d'une blessure sérieuse qu'elle s'était faite durant la Bataille. Une fois réveillée, ils avaient du lui apprendre de terribles nouvelles, sur son père et ses deux frère. Au début, elle avait refusé d'accepter, entrant dans une colère meurtrière contre le Guérisseur qui essayait de la calmer. Progressivement, elle avait réussi à se remettre et durant un temps, elle semblait aller mieux. Mais à peine un mois plus tard, elle a commencé à faire des rêves étranges. Des rêves qui étaient toujours en rapport avec Ron.

Sa mère l'avait envoyé à Ste Mangouste dans l'espoir qu'elle se remettrait de ce nouveau malheur. Rien n'avait marché. Ils avaient essayé des sortilèges, des potions et autres remèdes. Tout était inutile. Chaque semaine, Ginny se réveillait, trempée de sueur, clamant haut et fort qu'elle avait vu Ron vivant et en bonne santé. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait avoir pitié ou être en colère. Ne voyait-elle pas l'angoisse que cela causait autour d'elle ? Et pourtant, elle devait être extrêmement malheureuse et désespérée pour trouver une consolation dans ses rêves sans espoir ! Voilà ce que faisait ses rêves : ils se moquaient d'elle.

Molly essuya ses larmes. "Non, je ne veux plus. Hermione," dit-elle.

Hermione se leva brusquement. C'était toujours ainsi. Elle venait ici, ressentant un mélange de douleur et d'effroi, se sentant vide à l'intérieur. Voir Molly était un peu comme le sel jeter sur une blessure pour la désinfecter et pourtant, cela semblait la calmer. Elle était son lien avec Ron et le serait toujours. Elle était sa mère, la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, nourri et aimé jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Et tandis qu'être en sa compagnie faisait énormément mal, ne pas venir serait encore pire.

"Je ferais mieux de retourner au bureau," dit-elle à la hâte, essayant de prendre un ton urgent.

Molly sourit tristement. "Tu mérites d'être heureuse, Hermione. Il le voudrait pour toi."

_Non ! Je ne peux pas être heureuse si ça veut dire être avec un autre homme. Ne le voyez vous pas ! Je ne peux pas être heureuse à moins qu'il soit ici à mes côtés !_

"Au revoir."

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry entra dans l'appartement et fut accueillit par la bruyante chaîne. Il soupira, posant sa tête contre le mur. Elle laissait toujours le volume de la radio à fond. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se donnait cette peine. Même s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il savait qu'elle était là.

"Hermione ?"

Pas de réponse.

Il marcha vers sa chambre et frappa doucement.

"Pas maintenant Harry."

Il frappa avec plus de force, puis ouvrit la porte.

Elle était blottit dans son lit, ses cheveux ébouriffés étendus autour d'elle. Ses yeux semblaient rougis.

Il s'assit. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Elle rie nerveusement. "Je dois être ennuyeuse Harry, pas vrai ? Tu dois en avoir marre."

"Dis moi ce qu'il y a ?"

Elle soupira. "Par quoi je commence ? Je suis allée voir Molly aujourd'hui."

Harry se raidit. Il se détestait pour ça, mais il évitait le Terrier depuis un moment maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être dans cette maison. Toute sa vie, la Terrier avait été son refuge, son sanctuaire, un endroit rempli d'amour et de rire. Maintenant ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, une prison pour la femme qui avait été à la tête d'une énorme famille avec amour et attention. Voir Molly Weasley assise là, seule, jour après jour, était plus qu'il ne pouvait endurer. Hermione était tellement plus forte.

_Et tu es si faible et lâche !_

"Comment elle va ?"

Hermione haussa les épaules. "La même. C'est Ginny qui m'inquiète."

Harry commença à arpenter la chambre. "Les rêves ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ouais, elle continue à dire qu'ils signifient quelque chose. Pourquoi n'arrête-elle pas ? Cela va rendre Molly folle !"

"Il lui manque..."

"Et pas à moi ?" dit-elle avec colère.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que..."

"Alors arrête la !" Sa lèvre tremblait.

"Comment ? Tu penses qu'elle m'écoutera, Hermione ? Elle croit qu'elle a un lien télépathique avec lui ! Merlin sait combien nous avons essayé ! Elle ne changera pas d'avis. J'ai peur pour elle ; elle n'est pas elle-même en ce moment."

Il s'assit sur le lit, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Elle le fixa, se retenant de le prendre dan ses bras. Elle caressa doucement son dos, murmurant, "Désolé, Harry. Je suis désolé."

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. "Je l'aime tellement, Hermione. Elle importante pour moi ; je veux prendre soin d'elle. Je veux la protéger, mais elle ne me laissera pas faire. Nous... nous n'avons pas eu une relation normale depuis une éternité... J'ai peur de la perdre ! Hier, je lui ai demandé d'emménager avec nous et elle est devenue folle ! Hurlant que j'étais un égoïste qui ne se souciait pas de Molly qui allait être toute seule sans elle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !"

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux faire, Harry," Sa voix était douce.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

"Tu sais, Hermione, c'est probablement la première fois que je t'entends dire que tu ne sais pas quelque chose. Ha !" Il rie puis se leva. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

"Non. Et tu ne devrais pas toi non plus, c'est..."

Il rie de nouveau, cette fois un rire libérateur. "Revenir à la normalité, pas vrai ? Maintenant tu me donnes un cours ?"

Elle rougit, souriant en retour. Un sentiment d'affection grandit en elle. _Je l'aime plus que le frère que je n'aurais jamais._

Il était arrivé à la porte lorsqu'il se tourna. "Tu ne penses jamais à avancer ? Je veux dire... Il doit y avoir beaucoup de garçon là-bas qui..."

Elle grogna. "Ouais, j'ai vu à quoi les autres garçons ressemblent. Mon patron inclus." C'était sorti avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Les yeux verts d'Harry se rétrécirent. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Est-ce qu'il a essayé..."

"Non Harry ! Il n'a rien essayé, il a juste été détestable avec moi, comme d'habitude," ajouta-t-elle rapidement. _C'était un vrai frère, un peu trop surprotecteur._

Harry se calma, mais semblait toujours méfiant.

"J'ai vu la façon dont ce connard te regarde. Je jure, s'il pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur toi, je lui jetterais un sort qui rendra sa vie plus misérable encore !"

"Il n'a rien fait. Va maintenant," répéta-t-elle hâtivement.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il était assis seul dans le salon, fixant le feu dans la cheminée, une bouteille de Whisky Pur feu dans la main. Il avait besoin de boire la plupart des nuits, juste pour parvenir à s'endormir. Hermione le rejoignait même quelque fois le week-end. Il se souvint de la dernière fois oû c'était arrivé. Cela avait été une combinaison de rire hystérique et de pleurs amers, et justes avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance, elle avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait glacé jusqu'au plus profond de lui.

"Quel est le but Harry ? Tout est si vain. Je crois que je veux abandonner maintenant. Peut-être que si je le fais, je le verrais de nouveau."

Il cligna des yeux furieusement. _Le pire c'est que la plupart du temps, je pense la même chose._ Mais il devait rester fort. Pour Ginny et Hermione et même Molly. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner.


	3. Chapitre 2

Enfin des nouvelles de Ron, prions pour la rencontre entre Ron et Hermione se fasse bientôt.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Londres, Angeleterre._

"Oh Merlin, aidez moi !" Le petit homme, courbé, frisonna de terreur alors qu'il courait avec précipitation dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et sa main en argent ressemblait plus à un obstacle à cet instant. Il pouvait jurer que son poids avait doublé. Elle le ralentissait...

"_Expelliarmus_ !" cria quelqu'un derrière lui et la seconde suivante, sa baguette magique lui echappa et atterit par terre. Gemissant, il courut à reculons, entrant en collision avec le mur derrière lui.

Trois silhouettes s'approchèrent de lui lentement. Ils portaient des capes noires et des masques menaçant.

"S'il vous plaît ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?" dit le gros homme en pleurant alors qu'il suppliait ses poursuivants.

L'un d'entre rire méchamment. "A quoi est-ce que tu penses, sale rat ? Nous vengons notre Seigneur !"

"Mais il est mort ? Pourquoi continuer à le servir ?" gémit-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues blêmes.

"Il ne sera jamais mort pour nous ! Le moins que nous puissions faire c'est de retrouver ses traîtres, et les détruire !"

Le faible captif, larmoyant, cherchait désespérément une échapatoire. Les autres se rapprochèrent, l'entourant efficacement.

"Quel est mon crime ? je ne l'ai jamais trahi, je le jure !" L'homme renonça à toute fierté, s'agenouillant et rampant aux pieds de ses assaillants.

L'un des hommes lui donna un coup de pied.

"Tu sais ce que tu as fait. Mais nous serons courtois. Nous te permettrons d'être témoin ta traîtrise avec nous, une dernière fois."

L'homme avança vers sa proie d'une manière menaçante alors qu'elle se recroquevillait contre le mur. "Tu sais de quoi je parle. Donne moi ce souvenir. Maintenant !"

Désespérément, l'homme au regard miteux acquiesça et releva la tête. Il hurla de douleur lorsque l'homme posa sa baguette sur sa tempe, en extrayant un long fil argenté. Il frappa sa victime de nouveau, puis mit le filament dans une petite fiole. Finalement, il se tourna et fit un geste à son compagnon, qui silencieusement fit apparaître une petite bassine de pierre peu profonde. Le leader versa le souvenir dans la bassine lentement.

L'homme à genoux semblait paralysé maintenant, incapable de bouger ou parler. Ses yeux fixait la bassine.

"_Reanimate_ !"

Un grand écran de fumée sembla sortir de la pensine. Puis, des images se formèrent et le souvenir commença à se jouer.

_Le petit homme enrobé marchait dans un sombre, froid et humide couloir. Les murs avaient l'air d'être fait de granite et l'atmosphère semblait toujours glauque. C'était un endroit lugubre et déprimant. Sur la droite se trouvait une rangée de cellule, fermées par des barreaux en fer._

_"Me traiter comme un moins que rien ! Laissez moi ! Pourquoi, si ce n'était pas pour moi, il ne serait plus vivant maintenant !" marmonna l'homme, plein de ressentiment alors qu'il montait les étages._

_Une voix cria soudain derrière lui. "Peter ! Va nettoyer les cellules ! Tu as des ordres. Et quand tu l'auras fait, apporte-nous un pichet de Wisky Pur Feu."_

_Peter s'arrêta et tourna le tête furieusement._

_"Vous pensez que je suis son subalterne, aussi minable que Goyle ! Je suis le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres..."_

Le leader du groupe se tourna vers l'homme se nommant Peter, qui se recroquevillait de nouveau.

"J'avais demandé un souvenir différent, espèce de lâche," dit-il, donnant un autre coup de pied à l'homme couché par terre. "Peut-être... un peu de douleur..."

"Non, non, pas ça..." commença Croutard, mais fut interrompit par le cri de son assaillant

"_Doloris_ !"

L'homme se tortillait et hurlait de douleur depuis presque une minute lorsque la sort fut levé.

Ses ennemis le regardaient, un mélange d'amusement et de dégoût sur leurs visages.

"Je croyais qu'après avoir servi le Maître, il serait habitué aux impardonnables," marmona l'un des hommes. Un autre ricana. "Il sera toujours un minable petit rat !"

Le leader répéta sa requête pour le souvenir. Sanglotant, Peter hurla, "Prenez-le ! Je vous en prie arrêtez ! Je vous le donnerai, je le jure !"

Le processus se répéta et cette fois un très long filament fut extrait et posé dans la pensine.

L'écran de fumée se forma à nouveau et tous se tournèrent pour regarder.

_C'était le même endroit, mais il faisait nuit. Peter grattait le sol en pierre froide d'une cellule - elle semblait tâchée de sang séché. De nouveau, il marmonna et des bribes de mots se firent entendre telles que "ma vie entire, dévouée au Seigneur des Ténèbres" et "Voilà ce qui m'arrive ! La honte et..."_

_La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une silhouette vêtue de noir entra dans la cellule. Peter se retrourna, tremblant._

_"Tu fais tes tâches habituelles, Peter ? C'était quand la dernière fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbre t'a assigné une tâche importante ?"_

_Peter fixa silencieusement le nouveau venu, mais semblait trop intimidé pour répondre._

_"L'un des prisonnier n'est pas en grande forme. Je ne crois pas qu'il passera la nuit."_

_"Et alors ?"_

_L'homme encapuchonné se rapprocha. Une menace planait dans chacun des pas qu'il faisait._

_Peter se recula hâtivement._

_"Alors ? Alors c'est un cas... spécial, et tu vas en finir avec lui et te débarrasser de... ce qu'il restera. C'est tout ce dont pourquoi tu fais, on dirais," dit-il en riant de façon désagréable._

_Le visage de Peter exprimait des émotions contraires : il semblait déchiré entre le fait de vouloir décharger sa fureur ou se retirer en sécurité. Finalement, les mots sortirent de sa bouche. "Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Je ne suis pas inutile ! Je suis le seul à l'avoir recherché et trouvé lorsqu'il était faible ! Je me suis occupé de lui. C'est grâce à mes efforts qu'il a été capable de retrouver un nouveau corps et..."_

_"Oui, c'est vrai. Je conviens que c'est par tes efforts que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu. Mais avais-tu vraiment une autre alternative ? Autant que je me souvienne, tu fuyais ta propre vie. Les mêmes hommes à qui tu avais léché les bottes durant ta jeunesse," ria l'homme ouvertement et méchamment maintenant._

_Peter secoua la tête furieusement. "Non ! Je n'ai peur de personne ! J'ai fais ce que je devais faire, par loyauté envers le..."_

_"Continue à te rassurer, Peter. Pauvre Peter. J'ai toujours su que tu ne t'élèverais jamais vraiment. Et tu le sais toi aussi maintenant. Tes soi-disant amis sont morts, par ta faute. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a aucun rôle pour toi. Tu cours dans les cachots, nettoyant jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres une triste et pitoyable mort."_

_L'homme se tourna et sortit de la cellule, laissant Peter seul à nouveau. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol crasseux et commença à sangloter._

A ce moment, le ledear se tourna et regarda Peter avec mépris.

"Faible ! A quoi servent ces larmes ? Tu entacheras toujours notre Noble Cause !"

Peter tressaillit, mais resta silencieux.

L'une des autres slihouettes murmura, "Ssh !" et fit un geste vers l'écran de fumée.

_Peter se remit sur ses pieds et sИcha ses larmes. Il marcha dans le couloir lentement, son visage tordu par une agonie silencieuse._

_Il arriva à la dernière cellule et donna un coup de baguette. La porte s'ouvrit. Il couvrit son nez, masquant l'odeur nauséabonde. La pièce évidemment sentait affreusement mauvais. Il avança et marcha presque sur un corps recroquevillé dans un coin. Trébuchant, il se dirigea vers l'autre côté._

_De nombreuses personnes étaient allongées partout sur le sol. La plupart dans un état comateux, mais quelqu'uns gémissaient et sanglotaient sans honte. Quelque hurla, "Arrêtez-ça ! Laissez-moi, je vous en prie !"_

_Peter trembla légèrement et continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il est atteint le fond de la cellule._

_Une grande silhouette était assise, voûtée contre le mur, la tête dans les mains. Même dans l'obscurité, le rouge provoquant de ses cheveux était perceptible._

_Peter s'approcha de lui et le jeune leva soudain la tête, grondant de rage. Il n'était presque plus un garçon mais l'esprit de rébellion dans son comportement le marquait comme une force indestructible._

_Son visage était amaigri et pâle, recouvert de saleté mais ses yeux... ils étaient d'un bleu éclatant alors qu'il regarda son enemi avec haine._

_Peter haleta, posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Le prisonnier se détourna, tenant ses côtes et essayant de retenir un gémissement de douleur._

_"Ronald ?" demand Peter, choqué._

_Le prisonnier essaya de se lever mais il était apparement trop faible et s'effondra contre le mur, haletant et se tenant le côté. Chaque milimètre de son coprs semblait blessé mais on pouvait toujours distingué une lumière féroce dans ses yeux bleus flamboyant._

_"Vous êtes venu pour me tuer, c'est ça ?" demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix rauque et sèche._

_Peter semblait être dans une sorte de transe. Il ne parlait pas, fixait juste l'homme devant lui. Enfin il marmonna, "Si j'avais su que tu étais ici," comme en état de choc._

_"Et alors ? Vas-y ! Même si je sais que ça ne te prendras pas trop d'effort, je suis presque mort," rie amèrement le prisonnier._

_Peter sembla finalement reprendre ses esprits._

_"Ronald ? Tu ne te souv..."_

_"Oh, si je me rappelle bien ! Vous êtes ce sale petit rat, n'est-ce pas ? Celui que j'ai protégé toutes ces années ? Celui qui a blessé mon meilleur ami, pour que ce foutu Seigneur des Ténèbre revienne ? Est-ce que j'ai raison ?"_

_Ces mots semblaient avoir un effet radical sur Peter. Des larmes coulaient sur son viasge. Ronald rie en le voyant._

_"Allez-y." Il s'effondra contre le mur, sa respiration profonde. L'échange bref semblait avoir détruit toute la force qu'il pouvait avoir._

_Peter se rapprocha légèrement, puis s'agenouilla devant lui. "Tu es presque mort Ronald. Tu ne passeras pas la nuit."_

_Ronald avait les yeux fermés maintenant ; il tremblait légèrement et dans la position oû il était, on pouvait voir ses os saillirent sous sa tenue miteuse. Il était affreusement mince. Peter avait raison ; il ne vivrait probablement plus très longtemps._

_Peter commença à murmurer furieusement, sa voix laissant paraître un mélange de pénitence et de résolution._

_"Tu étais bon avec moi, Ronald. Toutes ces années. Je n'ai probablement jamais été en paix et libre de toute ma vie."_

_Ronald réussit à lever la tête et le regarda avec mépris._

_Peter sourit. "Si courageux. Toi et tes amis agissiez toujours bien, n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez si forts. Comme James... Sirius... ils étaient forts eux aussi. Ils savaient ce qui était juste. Et je ne pouvais pas les suivre. J'étais trop faible... J'ai servis le Seigneur des Ténèbres toute ma vie et pour quoi ?"_

Une légère distraction stoppa la scène, principalement causé par le leader qui hurlait de rage.

"Blasphème ! Trahison !" Les deux autres silhouettes murmurèrent entre elles.

_Peter parlait avec urgence, véhémence, comme si il essayait de rassembler son courage pour faire quelque chose._

_"Peut-être que c'est ma chance de me racheter auprès de James... peut-être que je peux t'aider, et m'aider... il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici, rien... ils ne m'ont pas accepté... ma vie, tout ça pour rien..."_

_Soudain il se releva et mit sa main grassouillette sous le maigre coude de Ronald, le tirant vers le haut. Ce n'était pas trop dur pour Ronald, malgré le fait qu'il soit un grand homme, il ne pesait presque rien. Il grimaça de douleur, puis ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Peter fixement. "Alors c'est ça ?"_

_Peter hocha la tête rapidement. "Ssh ! Tais-toi et viens avec moi ! Dêpèches-toi !"_

_Ronald resta oû il était. "Faîte-le ! Je ne joue pas à vos jeux de malades !" Pour la première fois, une terreur réelle se lisait dans ses yeux. "S'il vous plaît," murmura-t-il, son expression figée alors qu'il se rappelait des souvenirs horribles. "Plus de torture... plus de jeux. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête."_

_Le visage de Peter devint soudain grave._

_"Ils t'ont fait vivre l'enfer, pas vrai ?"_

_Ronald baissa la tête, les yeux fermés. Il semblait être entre la vie et la mort._

_Peter le regarda comme si il essayait de prendre uen décision. Puis, il acquiesГa et ramassa un morceau de bois : la baguette cassée de quelqu'un. Il sortit sa propre baguette magique et marmonna une incantation. La baguette rougoya durant une seconde._

_"Si tu vis, je t'en prie essaye et oublie moi. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup." Ses yeux brillaient de larmes de nouveau. Puis il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Ronald._

_Ronald releva la tête comme s'il était déterminé à regarder la mort en face._

_"Oubliette !"_

_Il y eut un éclat de lumière aveuglant. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, Peter lança le morceau de bois à Ronald, qui semblait maintenant étourdi et perdu - presque comme s'il ne savait pas qui il était, ou l'endroit oû il se trouvait._

_Le morceau de bois avait apparement était transformé en Portoloin qui atterit sur ses genoux et il disparut immédiatement de la cellule._

_Peter regarda l'endroit maintenant vide d'un oeil incrédule. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le sol, tramblant. Ils pouvaient l'entendre murmurer, "Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"_

L'écran de fumée disparut. Les trois silhouettes se tournèrent vers Peter.

"Tu as vraiment aidé ce traitre à s'échapper ?" Dans la voix du leader transparaissait son dégoût et le choc.

Peter semblait acculé, comme un homme qui savait que son temps était fini. Et cette connaissance semblait lui donner un courage tout nouveau.

"Oui, je l'ai fait. Finalement j'ai fait quelque chose de bien. Je ne le regrette pas."

"Et le corps ? Celui que tu as montré à Goyle et aux autres ?"

"J'ai juste modifié en roux les cheveux d'un prisonnier mort. Ce n'était pas très difficile, leurs visages étaient tous pareils, ensanglantés et battus. Je l'ai fait et je suis fier de ça !"

"Et sa mémoire ?"

"Je voulais l'aider, lui donner une chance d'avoir une vie normale..." La voix de Peter était affaiblie maintenant et le mensonge était évident.

"Baliverne ! Tu l'as effacé parce que tu étais terrifié qu'il dénonce ta traîtrise. S'il avait refait surface dans notre Monde, nous aurions su que tu ne l'avais pas tué ! Pourquoi sinon aurais-tu effacé sa mémoire ?" grogna l'homme.

Il avança vers Peter, sa baguette levée.

"Dis moi oî tu as envoyé le garçon. Dis-le moi, et tu n'auras pas besoin de mourir."

Peter se mit à rire. "Ne me crois pas aussi crédule, Mulciber. Oh oui, je sais qui se trouve sous ce masque. Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous, après tout ? Tu as raison. J'ai toujours été un lâche. Mais j'ai toujours un morceau de coeur que je n'ai jamais laissé au Seigneur des Ténèbres."

L'homme debout à sa droite rie avec mesquinerie. "Coeur ? Allez, Mulciber ! Laisses-nous lui apprendre ce qui importe vraiment ! Montrons-lui la colàre auquelle il doit faire face."

Ils se rapprochèrent.

"Dernière chance. Dis-mois oû est le garçon."

"Pourquoi ? Pour que vous le trouviez et le tuer ? Pour que vous détruisiez la bonne action que j'ai faite ? Ce garçon a assez souffert ! Il est probablement mort de toute façon mais s'il ne l'est pas..."

"OU EST-IL ?" Mulciber semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle.

"Vous ne saurez jamais."

Rapidement, Peter se pencha, sa main droite disparut. Avant que Mulciber ne puisse réagir, il lui arracha sa baguette.

Les deux autres hommes pointèrent immédiatement leurs baguettes vers lui.

"Assomez-le ; nous ne le tuerons pas si facilement. Il doit payer."

Mais Peter tourna la baguette vers lui. "Vous n'aurez pas cette chance. Je suis un homme mort ; je le suis depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais j'ai fait mon propre choix, finalement. C'est ma fin." Il leva la baguette.

"_Avada Kedavra_ !"

Il y eut un flash de lumière verte et l'instant d'après, Peter était étendu sur le sol, sans vie.

Les hommes le fixèrent, puis le frappèrent tour à tour avant de s'éloigner.

"Nous devons trouver ce garçon."

-----------------------------------

_New York, USA._

Il faisait sombre de l'autre côté du monde. Une rue silencieuse oû se trouvaient des petites maisons semblables, l'atmosphères était calme.

A l'intérieur de l'une de ses maison, un homme était endormi sur un énorme lit, respirant profondément. La chambre était sombre excepté une petite lampe, allumée sur le bureau dans le coin de la pièce. Une jeune femme menue avec de longs cheveux blonds y était assise, plongée dans une épaisse liasse de papier.

Soudain, l'homme bougea et gémit un peu.

La femme se tourna immédiatement et le regarda, l'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux vert.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis l'homme se rendormit.

La femme poussa un long soupir et se retourna vers ses documents.

"Non ! S'il vous plaНt, non !" cria soudain l'homme, rompant le silence instauré, faisant lever la jeune femme immédiatement.

Elle s'approcha de lui, fronçant les sourcils.

Il bougea et une longue jambe nue frappa la colonne du lit, la faisant grimaГer.

"Bébé ?" Sa voix était douce et incertaine.

"Mon dieu, s'il vous plaît !" Il y avait une réelle peur dans sa voix.

Elle se rapprocha et posa sa main sur sa poitrine nue.

L'homme se débatait, brassant l'air avec sa main droite et l'instant d'après la jeune femme vola à travers la pièce, atterissant contre le mur brutalement.

Il s'assit, ses yeux bleus s'ouvrant enfin.

"Oh mon dieu ! Willow ?" Il courut vers elle et l'aida à se relever. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Il semblait surpris et un peu stupéfait.

Elle se leva et sourit timidement. "J'ai trébuché sur mes nouvelles chausures. Idiot !"

Il la fixa. "Tu es sûre ?"

"Bien sîr que je le suis ! Je venais te voir ; tu semblais faire un cauchemar. Est-ce que ça va ?"

Il acquiesça doucement. "Ouais. Je ne me souviens de rien, comme d'habitude. Juste deux yeux rouges effrayants."

Il lui fit un sourire qui l'atteint en plein coeur, comme toujours. Elle se rapprocha et caressa son visage.

Il sourit et la serra brièvement dans ses bras, puis bailla largement. "Quelle heure il est ?"

"Presque trois heures."

"Va dormir. Tu en as besoin, tu te lèves à sept heures. Tu viens ?"

C'était une question si informelle, cependant son corps sembla brûler de désir à cette invitation. Ca n'avait aucune importance qu'il l'avait presque tué quelques minutes auparavant. Ca n'avait aucune importance que cela fasse plus de deux ans qu'elle dorme avec lui. Ca n'avait aucune importance qu'elle soit follement amoureuse de lui, parce qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Immédiatment tout ce qui lui importait c'était le liquide brûlant qui coulait dans ses veines.

Elle leva ses mains et laissa tomber sa robe de chambre sur le sol. En dessous, elle était complètement nue.

Ses yeux bleus brillèrent de désir alors qu'il la regardait. Elle était fine, des cuisses fuselées, un ventre plat et des petits seins.

Il s'allongea presque paresseusement et fit glisser sa large main sur la peau lisse de son ventre. Elle trembla, fermant les yeux.

"Tu me veux ?" Son ton était bas, taquin.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. "Chaque minute."

Il la prit dans ses bras, sa bouche s'écrasant contre la sienne durement. Elle gémit, savourant son goût sucré. Les mains du jeune homme glissèrent sur sa peau, la caressant et elle commença à faire glisser ses doigts tremblants vers le bas. Bientôt, il était aussi nu qu'elle, son corps long et maigre serré contre le sien.

Il pencha la tête et sa langue effleura son mamelon droit, la faisant frissonner. Elle était presque au bord de l'orgasme.

Ils firent l'amour durant de longues minutes qui leur parurent des heures. Dans quelques secondes, il s'endormirait.

Elle reprit sa respiration puis se tourna pour le regarder. C'était toujours comme ça. Elle se languissait d'une certaine tendresse alors qu'il dormait. Etendue, Willow toucha son dos doucement. Elle pouvait sentir la parfum musqué de sa sueur et ça la fit presque pleurer de désespoir.

_Tu es malade. Tu dois te reprendre ! Tu n'es pas une idiote. Tu es un médecin reconnu et c'est l'un de tes anciens patients ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, il serait mort. Ou perdu._

Elle se récitait cette litanie familière silencieusement. Cela faisait parti de son rituel. Cela l'aidait à rester raisonnable, combattant la forte envie de succomber aux émotions effroyablement puissantes en elle.

Elle se souviendrait toujours de ce jour oû il était entré aux urgences de l'hôpital de Bellevue de New York. C'était un John Doe, et un cas affreux. L'homme avait été retrouvé évanoui dans une allée et il était peu probable qu'il survive. L'importante perte de sang, la faiblesse, la déshydratation et plusieurs blessures graves n'arrangeaient rien.

Elle était en route lorsqu'un résident l'avait appelé. "Will ! S'il te plait, nous avons besoin de toi ici."

Elle avait soupiré d'un air résigné. Puis elle l'avait vu. Pâle, émacié et blessé, toujours beau. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à du sang, si rouge. Elle y avait glissé ses doigts furtivement alors que personne ne regardait. Et avec ce geste, elle perdit son coeur.

Il n'était pas sorti de son coma avant des semaines. Elle s'occupait de lui, abandonnant pratiquement ses autres patients. Sa veille constante au bord de son lit était devenue une sorte de plaisanterie aux urgences.

"Là il y a le Dr Brady, qui essaye de réanimer son prince charmant !"

Elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste qu'il se rétablisse.

Quand finalement il se réveilla, elle était folle de joie. Mais ils comprirent vite qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

Elle était constamment à ses côtés. La thérapie, les médicaments, l'hypnose - ils avaient essayer tous les traitements possible pour lui restituer sa mémoire, en vain. Chaque jour, il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la dépression et le désespoir. "Je ne sais pas qui je suis," répétait-il, encore et encore. La peur et la solitude qui se lisaient dans ses yeux bleus lui brisaient le coeur.

Avec l'aide d'autres amis, elle essaya de trouver qui il était. Elle ressortit des dossiers de disparus datant de l'époque de son accident. Rien. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, depuis que son accent lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était plus britannique qu'amИricain. Alors elle entreprit de chercher sur des sites internet anglais, entrant en contact avec les autorités. Toujours rien.

Cela avait été une horrible décision à prendre, mais elle se décida finalement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre sa mémoire, mais elle pouvait lui donner sa propre identité. "Il en a besoin," se rpéta-t-elle intérieurement, déterminée au point de commettre un crime si nécessaire.

L'hôpital avait de vieux dossiers, des patients décédés. C'était un processus simple de voler une identité et la donner à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait choisi un jeune homme de Chicago. Son nom était Ryan Wellington. Il avait été étudiant en médecine jusqu'à ce qu'un accident fatal le conduise de New York à Chicago. Elle avait obtenu son numéro de sécurité social et tous les détails utiles. Un peu de temps, et elle lui présentait les informations.

Il avait été étonné mais accepta quand même. Il avait confiance en elle. Elle le regarda, un mélange de culpabilité et de joie alors qu'il recouvrait ses esprit. Peu importe qu'il n'est aucune connaissance de la médecine - ou autre chose, d'ailleurs. Il semblait avoir oublié les petites choses les plus simples, conduire une voiture, allumer la télé ou prendre le métro. En fait, voir des choses ordinaires comme un escalator étaient de vraies surprises et illuminait son visage - presque comme s'il venait d'un autre monde.

"Ca arrive parfois. Un trauma sévère peut effacer le souvenir des fonctions des choses les plus simples." C'est ce que les médecins disaient.

Bientôt, l'hôpital renvoya Ray et elle l'invita à rester avec elle 'jusqu'a ce qu'il trouve un endroit oû aller'. Cela faisait deux ans et il était toujours là.

Willow était heureuse comme jamais auparavant. Mais il y avait quelques petits détails dérangeants. Son accent, par exemple : purement britannique. Il lui avait demandé plusieurs fois et sa réponse était, 'tu as du passé passé un semestre là-bas', elle ne semblait jamais assez plausible. Parfois il marchait, ramassait subitement un baton et le fixait. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose se passe. Et il y avait des moments oû il était silencieux, lunatique. Il ne s'ouvrait pas beaucoup à elle.

Mais la chose la plus angoissante, c'était ses rêves. Presque chaque semaine, il faisait un cauchemar, et faisait des choses sans le vouloir. Il criait et lançait son bras. Comme si cela devait faire quelque chose. Il avait cassé des verres, un vase et plusieurs fois l'avait envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était une forme de télékinésie et ça lui faisait peur. Chaque fois que cela arrivait, il ne s'en souvenait plus lorsqu'il se réveillait. _Peut-être que ça n'arrivait que lorsqu'il dormait._

Elle soupira, marchant vers la fenêtre. Qui était-il ? Elle vendrait son âme pour le savoir. Et encore, s'il se souvenait vraiment, il la quitterait. Elle le savait au plus profond d'elle. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un là-bas qu'y l'aimait. En fait, parfois il faisait des rêves différents - des reves oû il gémissait et murmurait le nom d'une femme. Des rêves qui faisaient bouilloner son sang.

_Je ne peux pas le laisser partir. je ne peux pas ! Je lui ai donné une bonne vie ici avec moi._

Personne ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait fait beaucoup pour lui. Elle l'avait aidé à réapprendre les choses les plus simples avant qu'il ne prenne confiance en lui. Puis elle l'avait encouragé à reprendre ses études à l'université de New York. Le vrai Ray Wellington avait étudié la médecine alors elle avait récupéré son dossier, et ils s'étaient présentés à l'université. Ils avaient accepté Ray et avec de la persuasion, il s'était inscrit en première année. Cela avait été extrêmement dur pour lui de prendre en cours d'année parce qu'il repartait de zéro mais il avait travaillé comme un forcené, se plongeant dans ses manuels toute la nuit. C'était comme si il cherchait désespérément un but à sa vie. Elle le regardait avec fierté et surprise alors qu'il comprenait et maîtrisait des sujets connus pour être les plus difficile pour l'homme._ Il n'a probablement jamais étudié la médecine de tout sa vie_, songea-t-elle.

Maintenant il était ancré dans la société. Il avait un but dans la vie, des amis et elle. _'J'ai construit une vie pour nous Ray. Reste avec moi !'_

Willow se retourna et le fixa, dormant à poings fermés. Une sensation habituelle l'envahit et elle sentit son coeur se tordre alors qu'elle le regardait.

_Je t'aime tellement Ray. Tout ce que je demande c'est que jamais, jamais tu ne retrouves ta mémoire. C'est tout._


End file.
